Ryura
Ryura is the leader of the Four War Gods, and the main antagonist of Inuyasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island. He is voiced by Nobutoshi Canna in the Japanese version, and Kristian Ayre in the English dubbed version, the latter of whom also voices Yuji Sakai. Personality Ryura is violent and sadistic, as he attacks villages whenever he can, and tries to kill the half-demon children when he no longer needed them for the sacrifices to his power. He is also prejudiced against half-demons, like many full-blooded demons are, and views them to be weak. His contempt for half-demons set the events of the film in motion. He also prefers to fight powerful opponents, walking away from a fight with Inuyasha when he seemed too weak to defeat him, and expressing disappointment in his supposed weakness. Biography Ryura and the other three War Gods, Jura, Kyora, and Gora, attacked Horai Island out of contempt for half-demons, as many half-demon children lived there, but the priestess Kanade sacrificed herself to hide their Spheres of Power inside the Cauldron of Resonance, rendering Ryura and the other War Gods powerless. The War Gods would sacrifice half-demons to restore a portion of their power, scratching them in the back to give them the Mark of the Four War Gods, preventing them from escaping the island. Ryura gave Inuyasha the mark this way just outside the island, while Gora drained blood from Kikyo. Also, whenever the island would appear, Ryura and the others would attack villages and slaughter anyone they could find, although without their power they could not leave the island for long without fading away. In the present day, an unmarked half-demon, Ai, escaped the island, and Ryura sent Gora to bring her back, but Gora was killed by Inuyasha. When Inuyasha and the gang arrived at Horai Island, Ryura fought Inuyasha and defeated him with his Wind and Thunder Blades, but walked away from the fight, disappointed that Inuyasha wasn't a worthy opponent. After Inuyasha was pulled into the Cauldron and escaped after being given the Spheres of Power by the spirit of Kanade, Ryura released a clone of Kikyo created from her blood. As the War Gods could not open the box containing the Spheres of Power, Ryura had the Kikyo clone open it, and the War Gods obtained the Spheres of Power to restore their power, including Gora, who was revived. Though no longer needing to sacrifice the half-demon children, Ryura attacked them anyway as they tried to escape, but Inuyasha fought him, and, using the Backlash Wave against his two swords, destroyed him. However, his Sphere of Power survived, and revived him, along with the other three War Gods, merging them all together into one War God, to which Ryura was dominant, with his face in the center, Kyora and Jura's faces to the side, and Gora part of his body. Inuyasha fought the War Gods, who seemed unstoppable, with Ryura taunting Inuyasha that he was still a disappointment to him. Powered up by the firefly spirits of those who were sacrificed, Inuyasha and Kagome combined an Adamant Backlash Wave and a Sacred Arrow, respectively, to destroy Ryura forever, along with the other three War Gods and their Spheres of Power. Trivia *He is destroyed in a similar style to Menomaru, the villain of the first movie, though in Ryura's case Inuyasha uses a more powerful variation of the Backlash Wave, having obtained the adamant power of Hosenki in the middle of Season 7. He is the third villain to be destroyed by a combination of Backlash Wave and a Sacred Arrow, second being Hoshiyomi. *He has some dragon features to his appearance, as the Four War Gods are based off the Four Sacred Animals. Jura is the tiger, Kyora is the phoenix, and Gora is the turtle. Hoshiyomi's demon ninjas also have a similar theme. Navigation Category:Inuyasha Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Demon Category:Movie Villains Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil from the Past Category:Revived Category:Deceased Category:Male